Mile High Club
by Synnerxx
Summary: What could have happened on the jet before they landed. Slash, incest


**Pairing: Hank/Evan**

**Spoilers: Vague ones for "Medusa"**

**Warnings: Slash, sex, incest**

**Author's Notes: Written for gabygrave and missflapjack for being awesome. :D Review, loves.  
**

* * *

"Henry." Evan said in what he called his 'sex kitten purr'.

"What?" Hank mumbled, still reading over the documents Boris had given him. He knew what Evan wanted, but he needed to get these files read before they landed.

"I'm thinking that we should take advantage of this trip and join the Mile High Club. Shall we?" He danced his fingers up Hank's arm only to have them batted away, quite rudely he would like to add.

"No, Evan. Don't even think about it." Hank warned, glaring at his brother, who smiled innocently.

"Too late for that." Evan snatched the paper from Hank's hand, shoving it back into his HankMed duffel bag and straddling his brother in the seat.

"Get off of me, Evan." Hank tried to shove his brother off of him, but Evan leaned down and kissed him, pushing the arm rests up and out of the way.

Hank broke the kiss with a sharp nip to Evan's bottom lip and leaned back in his seat to glare up at him. Evan merely smirked, sensing his impending triumph and set about unbuttoning Hank's shirt. Hank caught his hands and pinned them to his own thighs. "Evan, I said we're not doing this and I mean it."

"Parts of you beg to differ." Evan grinned and ground down firmly on Hank's growing arousal. Hank grit his teeth and waited for Evan to still himself again.

Hank let go of Evan's hands in favor of gripping his hips and growled at him. "Evan, stop it. Get off me. I already said we weren't doing this. Besides what if Mariah comes back and sees? She knows we're brothers."

Evan smiled. "Told her we had business to discuss and asked her not to bother us until we landed. Politely, of course." He added as Hank continued to glare.

"I still don't want to do this. It's weird, we're in Boris' jet." Hank tightened his grip on Evan as he began to squirm. Evan winced and stilled again.

"Who cares? He'll never know. Besides, Hank, how many times will we get to do it in _a jet?_" Evan said, reaching for the top button on Hank's shirt now again now that his hands were free.

Hank seemed to have run out of arguments and instead pulled Evan down for another kiss. When they pulled back, Evan smirked at him. "Ready for your introduction to the Mile High Club, Henry?"

"Can you please stop making those stupid jokes?" Hank rolled his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Evan's nimble fingers undoing his buttons and pushing the sides of the shirt away from his chest. He gasped when Evan's fingers grazed his nipple then moaned as the light touch turned into a hard pinch.

Evan wiggled out of his own shirt, Hank helpfully pushing it off of his shoulders. As soon as it was off, Hank caught a pert nipple between his teeth and licked it slowly, teasing Evan. Slim fingers threaded through his hair as Evan moaned and arched his back into the touch. Hank accidentally bit Evan harder than he meant to when Evan rocked his hips forward and pressed their erections together, the thin barrier of clothing adding to the friction.

Hank licked Evan in apology when he hissed, pulling back slightly. He shook his head at the concerned look on Hank's face and pressed his palm against the bulge in Hank's pants. Hank exhaled hard through his nose and pressed his forehead against Evan's chest, his tongue slipping out to trace lightly over Evan's ribs, making him laugh breathlessly.

Hank felt Evan unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, sliding his hand inside his boxers and stroking him gently. Hank rocked his hips upward as best as he could with Evan sitting on him, already aching for release. Another breathless chuckle from Evan and the warm hand on his cock disappeared briefly only to return slicked with lube.

"Where did you get the lube?" Hank panted.

"Pocket." Evan answered, trailing his free hand up Hank's stomach to his nipples again, toying with both.

Hank rolled his eyes before letting them slip shut. His own hands ran up Evan's clothed thighs to his zipper, undoing it with ease and freeing Evan's own cock, stroking him with nimble fingers. Evan inhaled sharply and paused in his actions before pushing Hank's hand away and letting go of him. Hank whimpered in protest, looking up at his brother to see what was wrong when Evan slid forward even more and pressed their slick cocks right up against each other, grinding and rocking his hips.

Hank grasped Evan's hips again and bit his lips, trying to be quiet. Evan moaned loudly and Hank pressed one hand against his mouth, hissing, "Do you want to get caught? Be quiet!" before ducking back down to bite Evan's other nipple as punishment.

The pace turned more and more frantic, losing all sense of rhythm as their orgasms rapidly approached. Evan dragged his tongue against Hank's palm as he came, blue eyes smoldering before closing, head tilted back, exposing his neck. Hank buried his teeth in the hollow of Evan's throat as his own climax overtook him.

They slumped against each other and panted quietly. Hank reached over and pulled a pack of wet wipes out of his bag and cleaned them both off, zipping their pants back up. Evan kissed him again, slow and lazy, sated.

"Mmm, nice as this is, could you get off of me now? My legs are numb." Hank said, smirking at Evan.

"Are you calling me fat, Henry?" Evan narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all." Hank smiled sweetly and helpfully buttoned Evan's shirt up.

Grumbling, Evan shifted off of Hank and took his own seat again. He yawned. "I think I need a nap now."

Hank fastened his own shirt again and looked over at his brother who was slumped against the window, already half asleep. He smiled fondly and pulled out his files again.

Maybe now he could get some work done.


End file.
